The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, ‘FUC-Z-6033’ an unpatented selection of Fuchsia hybrid with the pollen parent, ‘FUC-Z-6575’, an unpatented Fuchsia hybrid. The crossing was made during October of 2012, at a greenhouse in Munster, Germany. ‘FWIPL28-0’ was discovered by the inventor, Christian Buttgereit, at the same greenhouse in 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FWIPL28-0’ was first performed in Munster, Germany, by vegetative terminal cuttings during 2013. ‘FWIPL28-0’ has since produced three generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. The first sales date of this new cultivar was in February 2018.